


First Time

by VantasTypeBeat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dave Strider, First Time, Intimacy, M/M, Smut, Top John Egbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VantasTypeBeat/pseuds/VantasTypeBeat
Summary: John Egbert and Dave Strider have been dating for quite a while now, and the fact they were both ready for sex was no secret to eachother.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I want to say that this one is based off of a roleplay I did with my moirail. It actually started off as a joke due to some of my older fanfictions from wattpad. The original plot is that its a non-sburb AU where Bro no longer has custody of Dave and Dave spends a lot of time with John. They confessed to eachother when John took Dave stargazing for the first time.  
> The joke was actually the whole idea of me writing a fanfiction/smut plot based on the roleplay. Either way, I'd like to write and post a story that's actually baser on the roleplay and isn't just smut sometime. Buuuuuut writing takes a lot of time and effort. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> p.s. sorry if there are any visible mistakes, I tried my best to proofread!

That night was another night the two lovebirds had spent in the field near John's house. That night was another night of loving cuddles in the grass while gazing at the stars and making sweet conversation.  
It had been a year and 5 months since they'd been together. Dave had been spending 99% of his time at John's house and away from his own. John didn't mind, he loved his boyfriend and every minute together was a treat to him. 

There had been discussion. Awkward discussion, but discussion. The two had both never had sex before, but they felt connected. In a strong way. Madly in love. The night was planned, considering Dadbert was off on some business trip. Leaving the two boys alone.  
After their lovely time stargazing, they'd go back inside and up to John's bedroom for the night. 

John opened the door to his bedroom, kicking his shoes off and plopping down on the bed. Dave followed right behind him, taking off his shoes.

"So, we're doing this. tonight? right?" Dave spoke. His mind had been racing all night. To say he was anxious was an understatement.  
"Yes, Dave. Haven't we talked about it like, a million times? Tonight. Unless you don't want to, okay?" John reassured his boyfriend, who sat down next to him on the bed.  
"I want to I want to. Its just,, yknow." Dave had gone over this many times, John knew.  
"It's my first time too, okay? We'll take it slow, and it..might be a mess but I'm sure you can take it." John grinned, practically taunting Dave.  
"How are we even supposed to start this?" The anxiety in Dave's stomach boiled.  
"I think we should just go slow. Maybe kissing?"  
"Yeah. Ok."

John cupped the blonde's face carefully, pulling him in for a soft kiss. Dave would return the kiss, melting into him. Their lips moved harmoniously and lovingly together, Dave letting a hand trail up into John's hair.  
Dave absolutely loved John's hair. His black curls were amazing to play with, running it between his fingers felt like heaven. If they were ever doing anything intimate, one of Dave's first actions would be to play with his hair. John knew this, and never got sick of it. Never.

John pulled away for a moment to catch his breath, the two of them gazing at eachother like dorks. Their lips quickly reconnected. A little sloppily, at that. John liked over Dave's bottom lip, rubbing his thumb over the other's jawline. Dave felled a tingle go through his body. He could never quite get used to it, but he loved it. He parted his mouth for John, to which John slid his tongue into his lover's mouth. There was no aggression, just sweet intimacy as the two let their tongues roll together.  
John was enjoying this very much, but he also had another idea. He held onto Dave's face a bit tightly, swiping the inside of Dave's mouth with his tongue. This earned a more feminine sounding moan from Dave, just like he knew it would. John didn't stop for a while, earning more soft noises from Dave.  
Dave was a bit overwhelmed, but in a good way. The way John moved his tongue in his mouth made him warm and made him tingle.  
After another minute they pulled away, a strand of saliva trailing from their mouths. Both breathing pretty heavily to catch their breath. John grabbed dave and pulled him onto his lap. This was definitely newer to Dave but he didn't fight it. Their arms coiled around eachother as their lips connected once more, the sloppy tongue kissing continuing. Dave would shiver as John's arm trailed under his hoodie and along his back, running soft circles along his skin with his finger tip. 

Dave thought for a moment before he started to lightly shift his hips into John. Before the two knew it, they were grinding into eachother while the sloppy make out session continued. Eventually their lips had pulled apart. Heavy panting filled the room as the movement of synchronized hips continued.  
"Fuck, John." Dave's voice was pitched a bit higher. He was pitching a pretty nice boner.  
"Hm..?" John looked at him with a soft grin. He was no different from Dave in the boner department.  
"Can..we take it a little further..?"  
"Yeah.."  
John slowly pushed Dave off of his lap, positioning him so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. John proceeded to get on his knees in front of Dave. He had been wanting to do this to Dave for a while. Suck him off, I mean. The idea excited him. Dave was unsure how to take it, so at this point he was dropping his pride and letting John take the lead.

John fiddled with Dave's jeans, unzipping them and pulling them down to expose his boxers.  
"Wow.." John murmured.  
Dave's stomach turned with a mix of anxiety and excitement.  
"wow?"  
"wow." 

John brought his mouth over Dave's boxers, pressing his mouth to the fabric over his boner just to tease Dave. This sent chills throughout Dave's body. John carefully nipped at the fabric keeping contact from his skin. After a moment he sucked at it, leaving a wet spot on the fabric.  
"John.." Dave cooed softly.  
"Hmmm...?"  
"Please.."  
John looked up at him and grinned.  
"Please what?"  
Dave froze up. John was not about to make him..  
"Please."  
"Use your words, Dave."  
Dave made a hissy inhale.  
"Please put your mouth on my dick.." he said, embarrassed. Honestly, he never thought in his life he'd be made to say those words. Especially by John.  
"Thats all you had to say." John pulled down the blonde's boxers, freeing him from the fabric trap.  
John lowered his mouth over his cock, letting out a warm breath just to taunt Dave further.  
"NmhhhmmMm John." he whined.  
"Okay, okay."  
John finally put his mouth over the head, making Dave inhale a bit sharply.  
"Ooh.." he cooed.  
John began to lick his slit carefully before swirling his tongue around the tip. This was already driving Dave wild.  
Dave ran his hand into John's hair, gently tugging at his black locks. John continued to move his tongue around him. He then pushed himself down Dave's cock, sliding it into the back of his throat.  
"Ahhnm.." Dave moaned quietly, gripping his hair. Dave's anxiety had disappeared for the time being, replaced with nothing but pleasure and thoughts of John. John was good at this, had he really never done anything like this? maybe its all those shitty movies he watches.  
John sucked his cheeks in and began to bop his head up and down over him. Dave was quick to become a mess of soft erotic noises. After a moment, John pulled up for air. He took a few deep breaths before wrapping his mouth over the tip again. Dave hummed as John licked over his slit and around the tip just like before.  
"Fuhhuckk.." Dave slipped out. This made John snicker against him.  
John slipped off of him again, gazing up at him. John shot Dave a wink, which made Dave shiver. He continued to play with the tip of Dave's cock for a moment before standing up.

"Dave, is it okay that I ask you to do some things?"  
Dave gazed at him, nodding.  
"Yeah.."  
"Okay. Can you take your pants all the way off and lay down on the bed? I want you to keep the hoodie on, its really cute." John was direct with him.  
Dave remembered he was wearing one of John's hoodies, which he actually often did because they were comfortable as hell. Of course John would get off to that. Prick.

Dave nodded and slid his pants and boxers off of his ankles, laying down comfortably with his head on John's pillows. The anxious feeling that bubbled in this stomach had returned.  
John slipped off his shirt and pants, leaving himself in his boxers. He opened the drawer to his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube, sitting on the bed next to Dave. He brushed a hand carefully through his blonde hair.  
"You sure you still want to do this?"  
Dave nodded.  
"Yeah. I do."  
"alright.."  
With that, John popped open the bottle and poured some of the cold liquid onto his fingers. He then lowered his hand.  
"I'm..gonna push a finger in okay?"  
"Okay."  
John slowly pushed his index finger into him.  
"Mmmhmm Jesus thats cold.." Dave muttered.  
"It'll warm up,"  
Once John had his finger in, he began to push it in an out and finger him. Dave's body tingled and he let out a soft moan.  
John grinned.  
"You like that?"  
"Hmp.." Dave looked away.  
"..cute." John slowly pushed a second finger in, stretching Dave out and prepping him. Dave's body tingled around his fingers, like shocks of electric pleasure.  
Dave began to feel his anxiety drift away yet again. He had no reason to be, this was his boyfriend afterall. He made a sweet sound as John pushed a third finger in.  
"Johnnnn..Youre taking too long.."  
"You're so impatient. I just dont want it to hurt, okay?"  
"Its not gonna."  
"Dave the moment I put it in you're going to be whining over how much it hurts."  
"That is not true."  
John rolled his eyes and pulled his fingers out, picking the bottle of lube back up. He pulled down his boxers and coated himself in lube, shivering at the cold. John positioned himself over Dave, grabbing his hip with one hand.  
"I'm gonna put it in now, okay?"  
"Okay." Dave waited in anticipation.  
John slowly pushed himself inside of Dave, letting out a "Oohh..mmm.."  
"Ahh-shit, John that hurts.."  
John looked down at him. His face was heated and red, but contained a hint of annoyance.  
"I told you so.."  
John gave Dave the time to adjust, running a hand under his hoodie to rub his chest. Dave shivered as John touched his chest. His gentle and intimate touch made him melt.  
"You can move in a bit more.." Dave spoke up.  
John nodded and slowly pushed further into him. The two breathed heavily over eachother. John began to move and gently thrust into him to start.  
"Ohh..Oh fuck.." Dave murmured.  
"Ah..Does it still hurt..?" John asked in a soft tone.  
"A little..but its..ohh.." he moaned quietly. "Its good."  
"okay."  
John leaned down and kissed his neck, contuing the slow pace. Dave ran a hand into his hair once more, gripping it gently.  
"Can I move a bit more..?" John spoke up after a moment.  
"Mhm..go ahead." Dave nodded.  
John moved his hips and began to thrust into him a bit more. For the time, it was a good pace for the both of them.  
"God Dave..ahh..you're. really tight."  
"Well god Egbert, its not like I've ever played with my ass before."  
"Killing the mood, Strider."  
"Sorry."  
John kissed his neck again and began to nip at his skin. That, and the fact he was being fucked caused Dave to moan.  
John ran his tongue over a chosen area on Dave's neck. He nipped and bit at the area, sucking a bit and leaving a mark. He would repeat this process quite a few times, just to earn more reactions from Dave.  
Dave squirmed under him, tugging at his hair.  
"John.." he moaned. "A,, A little rougher please?" His Texan accent began to really come out.  
John nodded and bucked into him. hard.  
"oWwWAohhh fuckk.." Dave let out.  
"Was that too hard?" John pulled up from his neck to check on him.  
Dave shook his head.  
"No. Please...?" he whined.  
John took this as a signal to keep going, grabbing Dave's hips. He kept a slow but hard rhythm going.  
Dave struggled to grip onto something. Which almost every thrust, he felt a tingle of pleasure throughout his body.  
John new he liked Dave, but God. When he moaned, the noises that came out of his mouth really turned him on. It really only prompted him to fuck him a little rougher, taking his hips tighter.  
"ohhH FUCK-" Dave threw his head back into the pillow.  
John hunched over him, letting Dave wrap his arms around him. He dug his fingers into his back, causing John to wince.  
"Right there- right there pllleaheesee.." Dave continued to whine. John was really hitting his sweet spot.  
Rhythmic sounds filled the room as their skin slapped together. The pleasure was driving the two of them crazy.  
John felt closer and closer to his high, aswell as Dave. Dave was incoherently rambling under his breath, moaning and muttering things like swears, "I love you"s, and John's name. Over and over.

"Fuckfuck oh god Dave I'm. Ohh shit..!" John sputtered, slamming harder into him.  
Dave's back arched as he let out a long, strung out moan. Dave had reached his limit and came allover himself.  
Following soon after, John pulled out and came on the sheet. The two were left a panting mess.

"Ohh...oh fuck.." Dave murmured. "That was..good..oh.." his eyes fluttered shut as he struggled to regain his breath. John crashed on the bed next to him, quickly pulling Dave into his arms. They snuggled up to eachother, a silent agreement that they'd clean up in the morning. John pulled the blanket over the two, kissing Dave's forehead.  
"I love you.."  
"I love you too.." Dave's voice was a little hoarse, as he was surprisingly louder than John. 

They held eachother until they fell asleep, content with the night they had.


End file.
